Técnicas
by K. Monroe
Summary: Serie de one-shots que tiene como protagonistas principales personajes de Naruto. Son breves historias que irán desde situaciones románticas a cosas más... subiditas de tono xD. No hay spoilers. Posible Lemmon en alguna de ellas.


**Bueno, ya que mi tiempo libre es ciertamente reducido, he decidido hacer una serie de (en principio) pequeños one-shots sobre algunos de mis animes y personajes preferidos. Algunos serán puramente lemmon y otros más románticos. Éste es el primero de este proyecto, espero que os guste... y lo típico, se agradecen reviews ^^**

* * *

Aquella mañana, Kakashi sensei nos había citado demasiado temprano para el entrenamiento. **Demasiado **temprano. Apenas había salido el sol cuando salía de casa para dirigirme al dichoso punto de encuentro. Y total... para que aquél desvergonzado nos hiciera esperar el habitual par de horas... en fin. Así eran las cosas. Lo único bueno que se podría sacar al final del día sería el haber visto a Sasuke. Aunque apenas me hablara o actuase de forma fría, no era capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima a aquel chico. Me resultaba totalmente imposible. Es por eso que me pasaba todas las clases observándole, sin esforzarme siquiera en esconder la magnética atracción que ejercía sobre mí. Fue por ese mismo motivo por el cual vi crecer mi estado de ánimo al llegar al susodicho bosque y ver a mi compañero de clase. Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque no sólo él se encontraba allí. Naruto también había llegado, andando de un lado a otro, ansioso por comenzar ya el entrenamiento al que yo no prestaría la más mínima atención. Le saludé con una sonrisa a ambos, a la que por desgracia sólo Naruto respondió de la misma manera.

Esta vez Kakashi sensei no nos hizo esperar demasiado, por increíble que pueda parecer.

- Bien chicos, hoy tenemos que entrenar duramente. Espero que hayáis desayunado bien...

- ¡Yay! ¡Empecemos ya! - gritó Naruto.

- ¡Naruto, por Dios! ¡No seas tan escandaloso! - hice amago de regañarle.

- Sakura-chan... ¡es que quiero volverme mucho más fuerte!

Este último comentario fue respondido por Sasuke con su habitual rota sonrisa, y no pude evitar sonreír también.

- "Dios... - pensé- se veía tan mono que..."

Pero mis pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi-sensei, que al parecer sí era cierto que quería hacernos entrenar duramente, para mi total desánimo...

- Chicos, comenzaremos haciendo un pequeño "calentamiento"... si es que se puede llamarle así. Bien, quiero probar vuestras técnicas ninjas. Ya sabéis: camuflaje y sigilo. Os doy treinta minutos para que exploréis el bosque e intentéis esconderos de mí lo mejor posible. Pensad que yo soy el enemigo. El objetivo es que no os encuentren y escapar sin alertarlo cuando esté cerca. Utilizad cualquier método: trampas, distracciones... lo que queráis, pero no os dejéis atrapar por mí. U os quedaréis sin almuerzo...

- ¡Pero sensei! ¡¿Cómo nos puede sacar el almuerzo! ¡Yo ya tengo hambre! - protestó Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei... eso es bastante cruel por su parte – le apoyé.

- Pues ya sabéis, motivo de más para que trabajéis duro. Vuestro tiempo comienza... ¡ya!

Al oír la señal Sasuke se adentró velozmente en el bosque, tan rápido que casi pude percibirlo. Naruto en cambio se quedó discutiendo con Kakashi-sensei por la crueldad de su "entrenamiento". En fin, la cuestión estaba en esconderse, ¿no?. En ese caso, no había tiempo que perder. Con la poca motivación que tenía, arrastré mis piernas para adentrarme también en el denso bosque. Poco a poco mi ritmo se fue acelerando, y de este modo fui memorizando el paisaje en el que teníamos que jugar. Al menos eso se me daba bastante bien.

Deduje que habían pasado unos diez minutos desde la señal. Ya había recorrido la mayor parte del terreno cuando de repente vi una veloz sombra azul entre unos altos árboles. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente ante la idea de que se tratase de Sasuke-kun. Avancé lentamente y sin hacer ruido para comprobar mis sospechas. Asomé la cabeza desde detrás de uno de aquellos grandes troncos para encontrarme con que allí no había nadie...

Mentira.

Una suave voz sonó detrás de mí, muy muy cerca.

- Vaya. Estás aquí, Sakura...

Aunque pareciese increíble, se trataba de él. Sasuke-kun se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de mi posición... y mi corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo insoportable. Mierda.

- O... o-h, Sasuke... - balbuceé - .Tú también...

- ¿Puede preguntarte... si sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Kakashi dio la señal?

- Ah, pues... creo que habrán pasado unos... e-eh... quince minutos... - mi voz apenas se mantenía firme en el aire.

- Oh... genial. Porque así podemos emplearlos en algo más interesante que en escondernos...

Antes de poder siquiera interpretar esta última frase, Sasuke alzó mi barbilla y miró fijamente mis ojos y mi evidente rubor. Yo, por mi parte, estaba temblando. Temblando de nervios y de incertidumbre... aunque ésta duró poco, muy poco. Deliberadamente, posó muy lentamente sus labios sobre los míos, aún mientras observaba mi expresión. El beso fue extraño, pues ambos manteníamos nuestros ojos abiertos mientras saboreábamos la boca ajena. De repente, una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro, muriendo en los labios del chico al que amaba.

Ante esto, Sasuke se sobresaltó. Se separó bruscamente, dándome a entender que aquéllo YA había llegado demasiado lejos. Vi un destello en sus ojos mientras me encontraba nadando en ellos.

De una forma algo brusca, cogió mis muñecas al tiempo que las elevaba por encima de mi cabeza y empujaba mi frágil cuerpo contra el robusto árbol. Su mirada consiguió asustarme. Era demasiado intensa para mí.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? - preguntó con cierta... ¿preocupación?.

- Yo... Sasuke...

- No estés triste – dijo muy serio -. Si no no seré capaz de volver a besarte...

Y eso hizo. Esta vez, ya con los ojos cerrados, besó mis labios con algo más de intensidad. Mi cuerpo decidió ceder ante él, y comencé a responderle de la misma manera. Mi boca se entreabrió para dejar entrar su impaciente lengua. Nuestros labios se movían a un mismo ritmo, frenéticas.

La intensidad de aquella íntima situación obligó al moreno a acercar su cuerpo al mío, empujándolo de nuevo contra el árbol. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de cuán ansioso se encontraba, pues apenas podía disimular su erección bajo el fino pantalón. Me sobresalté un poco al entrar en contacto con aquella parte de su cuerpo, a lo que él respondió alejándose un poco de mí, ciertamente avergonzado.

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento, algo que me dolió observar. De ese modo, lo agarré por la cintura y lo volví atraer a mí, esta vez a una distancia aún más peligrosa.

- Por favor... no te alejes, Sasuke - le rogué.

Su rostro se adornó con una bella media sonrisa, algo que hizo latir mi corazón más fuerte.

Esta vez fui yo la que inició la tarea de nuevo, acercando mi cara a la suya para poder saborear de nuevo sus labios. A esta acción se le sumó una mano en mi cintura, que empezaba a avanzar por mi cuerpo de forma muy poco disimulada. Separé mis labios de los de él, al tiempo que emitía un leve gemido cuando su mano se apoderó de uno de mis pechos. Sasuke me observaba con suma atención, fijándose en cada nueva reacción de mi cuerpo. Su mano libre agarró mi pierna, cerca de una zona ciertamente... problemática. Él se dio cuenta, por lo que la subió un poco, hasta cerca de mi cadera de nuevo.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba a un ritmo insoportable. Los nervios y las dudas se habían disipado, aunque sólo fuese momentáneamente. En ese momento, acerqué una de mis manos a su entrepierna, con sumo cuidado. Aquella extraña acción, que no era propia de mí, se vio recompensada con un sonoro suspiro que hizo cesar con cualquier otra acción.

Sasuke me observó con lujuria, haciendo que me derritiera instantáneamente. Sus consideraciones se quedaron atrás cuando agarró aquella osada mano para meterla en su pantalón. El contacto con su miembro hizo que me estremeciera, pero no detuve el avance. Al contrario. Mi mano agarró firmemente su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, ejerciendo cierta presión sobre él.

Las piernas de Sasuke comenzaron a fallar, y tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en el tronco, al lado de mi cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Sus labios reclamaron los míos de nuevo, esta vez de una forma mucho más salvaje, tanto que casi dolía... Comenzó a mover su cuerpo contra el mío, al ritmo que yo trabajaba su miembro.

Un ronco gemido se escapó de su boca, para mi regocijo personal. Justo cuando pretendía reclamar sus besos de nuevo, Sasuke tapó mi boca con su mano. Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío, tapándome casi por completo, mientras mi mano aún permanecía junto a su sexo. De repente, me susurró al oído:

- Creo que se acerca alguien. ¿Te ves capaz de seguirme sin hacerme ruido? - dijo sonriendo.

- S... sí, claro - balbuceé de nuevo.

- Bien – dijo, soltando otra sonrisa, esta vez más evidente que la anterior.

Saqué por fin mi mano de sus pantalones para comenzar a seguirlo a través del bosque. Silenciosamente avanzamos y nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos. Una vez allí, me susurró deliciosamente al oído:

- Kakashi ha empezado a moverse – dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada-. Lo mejor será separarnos e intentar escapar de él. Pero no te creas que esto se quedará así...

No tuve tiempo de replicar, pues me dio un beso muy delicadamente, que se alargó considerablemente. Después de eso, se marchó a gran velocidad, mas sin apenas hacer ruído.

Sus últimas palabras para mí fueron "luego te veo". Pero estoy segura que aún de no verlo, jamás podría olvidar lo que acababa de vivir con él. Simplemente, estaba completa. Me sentía más viva que nunca, al recordar sus caricias, sus besos, su voz...

En esto pensaba cuando de repente una voz grave dijo en mi oído:

- Sakura, un ninja nunca debe bajar la guardia.

Obviamente, se trataba de Kakashi-sensei. Pero a decir verdad, no me importaba mucho. Ni en aquél momento ni unas horas después, cuando sus tres alumnos se encontraban sentados sobre la hierba. Por supuesto, tampoco las quejas de Naruto podían despertarme de aquella insólita felicidad... ni siquiera mi hambriento estómago.

Por supuesto, me había quedado sin almuerzo. Pero estoy segura de que ni Sasuke ni yo pensábamos en eso mientras nos mirábamos de reojo, sonrientes.

Ahhh... nunca antes haberse quedado sin comer había sido tan productivo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? xDDD**

**Por supuesto, estoy deseando leer sus críticas ^^**

**Un beso!**


End file.
